worldrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Randolph D. Stixx
Randolph D. Styxx had joined MBO in hopes of becoming a skilled agent with their training, but later on he was put up as a test subject for experiments when he proved able to control the metal now known as Cerebrium, and it's sub-elements (Ex: Aegium, aka Cerebrium-2). This was decades ago, however, because Randolph (still appearing the same age he did before losing his memories and entering a coma) rejoined MBO under the impression that they would give him answers. After the fall of the American base by Shi'ar though, Randolph flew to Russia with the Judges, and it was there (in St. Petersburg) that he regained some of his lost memories. Finally, after travelling with Noman Z. Godslayer, the man acquired what was left of his lost memories, and made it his duty to make MBO pay for what they had done to him and others. The former agent, after leaving MBO and spitting upon his badge, has now created his own organization; the Pheonix Corps. Their mission? Make sure that what remains of WORLD, MBO, and their allies fail to rebuild, and die along with their coorporations. Character Outline Background Randolph, at what he thought was the age of 20, awoke from a coma with no one there. The only face he can remember from before the coma is one of a young, beautiful girl which always seems to etch it's way back into his thoughts. The doctors had to remind the boy of his name, and told him that he suffered from total memory loss. None of the doctors could tell him what kind of life he had lived beforehand though. Apparently he had been dropped off at the front of the hospital, and left for dead... Having nowhere to go, Randolph was forced to wonder around the strange, unfamiliar world. That is, until he found a package before him on morning as he woke up. In it was a strange ribbon, a new set of clothing, and an address. He asked around, until finally he found the house he was looking for. It was a small home, looking as if it would house three or four people at most, and the place was a wreck. As he walked in, the only thing in the center of the living room was a television and an old VCR. Randolph sat upon the floor, and pushed the tape in. He then waited for the video to play. What he saw was one of those things that kills a memory ridden man on the inside. He witnessed the murder of his family... by his own hands, with the ribbon he had kept with him... The man fled the home, not looking back, crying the whole way... Not long after, he received another package. This one had the letters, "MBO" labeled on the top, and within it another address... Personality Randolph can really only be described with one word. Calm. Even in the heat of battle, the young man's facial expressions barely even change from his usual smirk. Some would take this as being cocky, but those who know Randolph will say otherwise. He only speaks when spoken to, and even then his response is in an emotionless, almost robotic voice. More recently he has shown forms of sadism in the ways that he acts. It can be presumed that this is because of his time spent with Lucia Celtzer. He is able to kill with no remorse, but he is not as cold blooded as one would think. He has even went as far as to pray for those he has killed to rest in peace (as shown with the pity kill of Noman Z. Godslayer's follower, Sergei). Skills & Abillities Cerbrium Control - Randolph has recently learned that the metal which Blasphemy is made of is called Cerbrium (he has named the metal which Redemption was made from Cerbrium-B). A metal which only beings with intensely strong will can even touch without being wounded (The only human known to have been resistant to the element so far is Lucia). Having this abillity allows Randolph to control the metal as if it were a puppet on strings, but even moreso it allows him to control any metal derived from Cerbrium as well (in the case of Redemption). It is unkown how much of this metal exists as of yet, but if more were to be discovered Randolph would be, for lack of a better word, unstoppable. Natural Skill Augmentation - Randolph also has the abillity to augment one of his physical skills to a certain extent (strength, speed, jumping ability, etc...), but only one at a time. It is unknown how he gained this ability, but it has given him the advantage in many a fight.It is dangerous, however, for him to perform this ability with two traits at once (shown in his battle against the beetle Shi'ar). If not used with caution, this skill could end up being Randolph's killer. Weapons & Equipment Blasphemy The blue ribbon which is constantly found wrapped around Randolph's right arm. Except for durring battle, in which the object floats and obey's its master's every command. To the eye it would seem smooth and soft, but in reality the edges are very sharp and will send surges of pain into whichever part of the body it cuts into. Redemption Randolph has just recently retrieved this weapon from its thought-to-be resting place of St. Petersburg. It revealed small parts of his past to him, and since obtaining this weapon he has vowed to tear apart WORLD, MBO, and the Shi'ar. Redemption is scarf-like in appearance, and made of an imperfect form of the material Blasphemy is made from (it actually causes Randolph to cause harm to himself in order to use it). It is primarily used defensively, as it has the abillity to create large psychokinetic barriers between Randolph and his opponent (the only known objects known to be able to go through it without tampering thusfar is Blasphemy, but it is unknown what a powerful attack such as a nuclear blast or high frequency lazer could do against the shield). Pistol Randolph used to carry a small pistol with him just incase he ever needed to hit a target out of Blasphemy's reach. Usually used alongside his Natural Skill Augmentation, which allows him to increase his aim by a bit more than 40%. He has since discarded the weapon though, finding that he enjoys killing his victims with Blasphemy moreso than any other weapon, especially firearms. Regret and Despair The two Glock-18s that Randolph acquired from Sergei Solotov. He named them after the emotions he felt having to kill the man, knowing that he was a trusted part of Noman Godslayer's new team. Relationships With Other Characters Wynter Avalon Randolph sees Wynter as a brother first and subordinate second, considering the similarities of their past. Not in the way the events unfolded, but considering that they had both gone through immense pain throughout their lives. This is why he refused to let him team up with Noman Godslayer at first, but soon accepted the added member as a need for the team. Lucia Celtzer The first member of MBO whom Randolph trained under. This is who gave him his seemingly merciless way of killing. However, seeing that Lucia would never truly accept him as a comrade, Randolph hijacked a helocopter and made his way to St. Petersburg. It was there his memories were unleashed, and he realized what monsters the MBO scientists were. Now, as far as Randolph is concerned, Lucia is just another face that needs to be erased from this planet. Noman Z. Godslayer Randolph feels a sort of kinship between himself and Noman, considering that neither of them have a true family anymore. Not really a comrade, but more of a rival, but the man respects Godslayer as a fighter. His drinking habits puzzle Randolph to a certain extent, and the man can be comedic at times, but Randolph knows him for what he is: A true soldier. It was this man that finally pushed him to begin his planning for the Phoenix Corps.